Diskussion:Chakotay
Rang von Chakotay Ist Chakotay eigentlich Commander oder Ltcmdr.?--84.185.235.207 14:16, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) Also war eben auf der MA/en und dort wird er als Lt.Cmdr. eingestuft. :Auf der Voyager ersetzt er den ersten Offizier, demnach würde ich auf Commander tippen, bin mir aber nicht sicher. --D47h0r 15:03, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) Na ja, durch den provisorischen Rangpin tippe ich auf Lt.Cmdr.. Ausserdem werden auch die Lt.Cmdr. recht häufig als Commander bezeichnet. Genauso wie auch ein Lt.jun. als Lt. angesprochen wird. Von den Admirälen zu schweigen, wo einfach jeder Flaggoffizier als Admiral bezeichnet wird, obwohl sie nochmal unterteilt sind in Rearadmiral, Viceadmiral et c. Eben eine Abkürzung. Habe ausserdem im Artikel erster Offizier gelesen, das ein solcher sehr wohl Cmdr. als auch Lt.Cmdr. sein kann. Man denke an Sisko auf der Saratoga.--84.185.235.207 15:22, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Aber wenn in der Serie Chakotay vorgestellt wurde, beispielsweise bei einem ersten Kontakt, wurde immer Commander Chakotay gesagt. In anderen Serien wurde manchmal der volle Rang genannt. Auch in VOY wurde meiner Meinung so gehandhabt. Ich glaube bei Tuvok war dies auch der Fall. Also denke ich, dass er Commander ist, da es nie anders genannt wurde. -- , 16:45, 14. Dez. 2006 (UTC) Mag sein, dass er so vorgestellt wurde, aber warum dieses nichts aussagt siehe oben. Wir bräuchten ein Bild von Chakotay mit gut erkennbarem Rangpin. Dann könnten wir es ja sehen. Zugegeben die provisorischen Rangpins sind etwas schwieriger auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, aber ich meine Chakotay hätte auf dem Rangpin zwei volle und einen leeren Streifen. :Die MA/en liegt meines Erachtens nach falsch. Er ist Commander - das geht eindeutig aus den Dialogen hervor: Cavit wurde Paris mit Lt. Cmdr. vorgestellt. Chakotay stellte sich selbst immer nur als Commander vor, nicht Lt. Cmdr. - also nicht wie Geordi, Data und was weiß ich noch wer. 16:18, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) Also das Bild bei MA/en von 2371 zeigt einen schwarzen Balken und zwar an der Stelle, an der bei einem Lt.Cmdr. der schwarze, goldummantellte Rangpin sonst sich befinden sollte. Das Problem liegt wohl in der Interpretation des provisorischen Rangpins. Gibt es da eigentlich in der MA/de Bilder? --84.185.235.207 16:47, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Chakotay ist Lieutenant Commander, das ist an seinem Rangpin deutlich zu erkennen. Gleichzeitig ist er Erster Offizier und das impliziert nicht, dass er Commander ist. Das ist komplett wumpe was für ein Rang er hat, auch als Lieutenant oder Captain könnte er seinen Dienst als Erster Offizier verrichten. Gleiches gilt auch für den Posten des Captain. Wahr ist, dass die trotteligen Autoren/Produzenten in ihren sieben Jahren nicht zugaben, dass Chakotay lediglich LCdr ist, weil sie meinten, dass die Zuschauer verwirrt sein könnten. -- Kobi 17:35, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::Das wäre analog zu der Aussage in der MA/en. Vielleicht ist das aber auch komplett irrelevant, weil Chakotay ja eventuell seinen Maquis-Rang behält, oder wird je irgendwo gesagt, dass er offiziel wieder in der Sternenflotte ist? Wenn der provisorische Rangpin nun nicht auf einen Sternenflottenrang, sonder auf einen Maquisrang verweist (analog zu T'Pol, die auch erst Subcommander bleibt und später, erst nach ihrem eintritt in die Sternenflotte, commander wird) , können wir gar nichts sagen, weil wir nicht einmal wissen, welche Ränge es beim Maquis gibt, geschweige denn, welche Abzeichen sie haben...--Bravomike 18:49, 14. Dez 2006 (UTC) Eine voll Reintegration der Maquis hätte wahrscheinlich auch dann Sternenflottenrangpins zur Folge gehabt. Aber immerhin wissen wir doch das Torres Lt. war. Da auf ihrem Rangpin dann ein goldener und ein schwarzer Streifen war und bei einem Lt.jun. der Sternenflotte wäre das analog in den Pins, müsste man eine weitere Analogie ziehen. Und das wäre bei Chakotay zwei goldene und ein schwarzer Streifen auf dem Pin. Also Lt. Cmdr.. Was ja als erster Offizier ja auch geht. Fragt sich bloss was mehr Canon ist:das gesprochene Wort oder der Rangpin.--84.185.220.4 14:06, 17. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ich glaub das ein gesprochenes Wort mehr zählt als der Rangpin, weil es sich dabei gut um einen Kostumfehler handel kann. Außerdem wird Chakotay auch im Vorspann immer als Commander bezeichnet und nicht wie z.B Tuvok als Lt.Commander.--Kirk-4 17:43, 22. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Meiner Meinung nach zählt das gesprochene Wort auch mehr, aber bei Commander und Lieutenant Commander ist das leider nicht so aussagekräftig. Zum vorletzten Kommentar: Wenn Torres als Lieutenant angesprochen wird, ihr Abzeichen aber dem eines Lieutenant Jun. ähnelt, dann spricht das ja gerade dafür, dass das gleiche auch für den Commander gilt, dass heißt, dass die Abzeichen eben anders aussehen. Ich denke, es gibt folgende Möglichkeiten: a) Chakotay hat den Maquis-Rang Commander. Das Maquis-Commander-Abzeichen sieht aus wie ein Lieutenant-Commander-Abzeichen der Sternenflotte. b) Chakotay hat den provisorischen Sternenflottenrang Commander. Das provisorische Commander-Abzeichen sieht aus wie das reguläre Lieutenant-Commander-Abzeichen. c) Er ist Lieutenant Commander. Wie vermutlich deutlich wird bin ich davon überzeugt, dass er (egal ob Variante a) oder b)) ein voller Commander ist, kein Lieutenant Commander.--Bravomike 18:02, 22. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::In der Folge wird Chakotay von Spezies 8472 verhört. Das Vehör beginnt so: Chakotay, Rang: Commander, Sternenflottendienstnummer: 47-Alpha-612, Erster Offizier der Voyager. Also ich finde das sind sehr genau Angaben. Wenn Chakotay Lieutenant Commander währe dann hätten sie es bei diesen Verhör erwähnt, also muss Chakotay wirklich den Rang eines Commanders haben, der halt ein falsches Rangabzeichen trägt. --Klossi 16:45, 13. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::::: Sollte mann das mit Chakotays Rang nicht vielleicht als HGI im Artikel notieren? Damit wäre das für neue Trek Fans nicht mehr so unklar.--Soundtrek 14:45, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Weitere Informationen zu Chakotay "Außerdem sollten wir noch mein Quartier scannen und ebenfalls mein Büro und die Brücke - Jeden Ort an dem ich heute war." ( , Minute 13) Anscheinend hat Chakotay ein eigenes Büro auf der Voyager. Ist dies in irgendeinem Sinne interessant für seine Seite oder das sonstwo hinzuschreiben? mfg michael Enomine 03:09 16. Aug. 2007 :Naja, er ist erster Offizier, war zu erwarten, oder? Haben wir es jemals gesehen? (Außer in Elite Force)--Bravomike 07:12, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Doch es war in mehren Folgen zu sehen selbst in den Fakten und Infos gibt es darüber einen eignen Artikel über das Büro, leider kann ich anhand der Bilder nicht genau erkennen, in welchen Folgen es vorkam, es sieht so ähnlich aus wie Janeways Büro aus, nur das es mit Indianischer Dekoration ausgestattet ist. Ich hab das Büro auch schon in der Serie gesehen weiß nur nicht mehr in welchen Folgen.--Klossi 07:34, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Na sein Quartier hat doch lauter Indianisches Zeugs. Wo sehen wir denn sein Büro? Ich kann mich nich dran erinnern, dass es mal gezeigt wurde (schade, dass die Folgen bei den Fakten und Infos nich dazustehen) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:14, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Das Büro gibt es auf jedenfall, es wird nur sehr wenig gezeigt. Im Grundegenommen ist es ja eigentlich das Set von Janeways Bereitschaftsraum nur halt für Chakotay umgestaltet.--Klossi 08:32, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wirklich einfach das Set des bereitschaftsraums? Ich dachte gerade, mir kommen langsam wieder errinnerungen, aber ich dachte, er sieht eher wie ein Quartier aus...--Bravomike 08:34, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Nein dort befindet sich nur ein Kleines Sofa, ein Schreibtisch und halt die Indianische Dekoration so ist der Raum gestaltet.--Klossi 08:41, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie ihr vll. mitbekommen habt guck ich mir grad alles an. Leider bin ich erst ab Staffel 3 auf die Idee gekommen hier mal was reinzuschreiben, weshalb Staffel 1 und 2 keine Ergänzungen gebracht hat. Nunja im Moment bin ich bei Staffel 4 und ich werde euch bescheitgeben, wenn ich sein Büro sehe. Ich kann mich da auch Dunkel an etwas erinnern. mfg michael - Enomine 13:48, 16 Aug. 2007 ::Ich hab es gefunden in der Folge ( ) Janeway und Chakotay führen eine Unterhaltung in seinem Büro. Hier kann man Chakotay an seinem Schreibtisch erkennen http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=29&pos=57, sein Sofa http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=29&pos=75 leider zeigt Trekcore hier kein Bild mit der Indianischen Dekoration. Außerdem bekommt Janeway gerade eine Nachricht und sie befiehlt diese Nachricht in Chakotays Büro durch zu stellen.--Klossi 18:18, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Sollten wir diese Information in seine Seite aufnehmen? mfg michael -- Enomine 20:36, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) In "Vis-a-Vis" sieht man sein Büro in Minute 8-9. mfg michael -- Enomine 08:03, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Naja: in beiden Fällen sind nix Indianisches zu sehen, nur ne Konsole, die ähnlich der von Tuvok aussieht. Wissen wir genau, dass es sein Büro ist? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:28, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja es ist definitiv sein Büro in der Folge Das Ritual wird es direkt erwähnt, dass es sein Büro ist und man sieht auch die Dekoration blöd ist nur, dass man die Deko bei Tekcore nicht sieht.--Klossi 11:31, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Aso, ok. Dann kanns auch erwähnt werden. -- 11:40, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::In Vis-A-Vis sieht man Indianer-Deko! mfg michael -- Enomine 11:41, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Geburtsjahr? woher stammt das geburtsjahr 2329?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:05, 14. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :habs schon rausgefunden :) :--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:10, 14. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Anthropolgie / Ethnologie / Paläontologie Ich habe diese Sätze aus dem Artikel vorerst entfernt: Dort macht er eine Ausbildung zum Ethnologen (leider ist immer wieder von "Anthropologe" die Rede. Dies ist aber eine falsche Übersetzung des englischen Begriffs. Im deutschen Sprachraum wird der Begriff "Ethnologie" verwendet, da "Anthropologie" hier etwas anderes bedeutet). Zum einen fehlt hier die Quelle - um es gleich vorweg zu nehmen: In wird nicht gesagt zu was er sich an der Akademie (zusätzlich) ausbilden lässt (es fallen im Original weder die Worte "anthropology" noch "ethnology"). Zum anderen kann der Klammerzusatz natürlich nicht im Artikel belassen werden. Der Hinweis auf einen Übersetzungsfehler, bzw. die Abgrenzung zu anderen Begriffen wäre etwas für die HGI möglicher Artikel wie Anthropologie oder Ethnologie. In der MA/en hab ich jetzt zudem keinen direkten Beleg gefunden, aus dem hervorgeht, dass Chakotay sich auf der Akademie zu einem Anthropologen, Ethnologen oder Paläontolgen hat ausbilden lassen. Wenn dann scheint immer nur die Rede davon zu sein, dass er sich sehr für diese Wissensgebiete interessiert. Chakotay sagt zum Beispiel in der Folge : Palaeontology was always my first love. It's the reason I joined Starfleet. Wie wichtig ihm das Thema "Anthropologie" ist, zeigt seine Halluzination in der Folge : I've even been offered a professorship in anthropology at the Academy. Zudem bezeichnet er den Planeten in als the greatest anthropological find of my career. Ich denke wir sollten das wie in der MA/en unter einem Punkt "Persönliche Interessen" abhandeln. --Pflaume 22:59, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Amal Kotay Hallo ihr alle, ich bin ganz neu hier und habe noch keinen Account. Eben bin ich im Englischen Memory Alpha belehrt worden, dass "Amal Kotay" laut Arbeiterschaft, Teil I ein neu kreierter Name sei, den Chakotay annehme, um seine wahre Identität zu verschleiern. Hier der englische Artikel zu diesem Thema: http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Amal_Kotay. Demzufolge wäre es also nicht, wie im deutschen Artikel Chakotay beschrieben, der Geburtsname des Indianers. Ich würde diese Frage gern klären, habe aber keinen Zugang zu der Folge Arbeiterschaft, Teil I. Könnt ihr mir weiterhelfen? 87.167.117.104 16:51, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ist ein bisschen schwieriger Fall. Die anderen Crewmitglieder, die entführt worden sind, tragen alle ihre echten Namen (Seven heißt Annika Hansen). Chakotay stellt sich an einer Stelle (gegenüber Janeway) als „Chakotay“ vor und schiebt dann nach, dass das der Name ist, mit dem ihn seine Freunde ansprechen, sein Geburtsname, wie er in den Akten steht, sei aber eben „Amal Kotay“. Das muss natürlich alles nichts heißen. Wenn er sich geplant unter falschem Namen eingeschleust hat, kann ihm sein echter Name vielleicht so rausgerutscht sein. Andererseits ist natürlich die Frage, was er davon hat, sich unter einem falschen Namen einzuschleusen, wenn a) ihn dort sowieso niemand kennt und b) er dann doch überall seinen richtigen Namen rausposaunt. Trotzdem, zur Sicherheit sollten wir da wohl der MA/en folgen.--Bravomike 19:15, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Bravomike, ich freue mich über deine schnelle Antwort! Das sieht ganz so aus, als sei "Amal Kotay" doch Chakotays Geburtsname. Aber, wie du schreibst, können wir nicht sicher sein. Schade. --87.167.117.104 19:27, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Meiner Meinung nach ist das ganz klar zu viel Spekulation. Ich bin dafür, die Formulierung zu entfernen und in den HGIs zu erwähnen. --Voyagerfreak2 21:11, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo ihr, ich bin's nochmal. Ich habe den Satz "Mit bürgerlichem Namen heißt er Amal Kotay" aus der Einleitung entfernt und dafür eine kurze Erklärung in die HGIs geschrieben, wie Voyagerfreak2 vorschlug. Was haltet ihr von dieser Regelung? --87.166.157.63 09:44, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Chakotays alter Dienstgrad Als Chakotay gestern im Artikel Lieutenant Commander hinzugefügt wurde, habe ich mich gefragt, woher die Information eigentlich kommt. gibt als Quelle dafür an, aber in Transkript habe ich nichts derartiges gefunden. Auch die MA/en hat die Sache gar nicht.--Bravomike 07:48, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Irgendwer eine Idee? Sonst schmeiße ich es demnächst raus…--Bravomike 09:36, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :im englischen Artikel habe ich nichts davon gefunden. --Ben Cullen 10:17, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC)